


The Day I Knew I Loved You

by HardcoreSupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardcoreSupernatural/pseuds/HardcoreSupernatural
Summary: Dean tells the story of when he first said ‘I love you’.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 23





	The Day I Knew I Loved You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @deanmonandnegansbitch First Goal Celebration on Tumblr!!! So happy for you and all you have accomplished and hope you enjoy the story!!!
> 
> A/N 2: Just a little fluff for you all, hope you enjoy. I liked the little story so I hope you do too! Let me know what you think!! Feedback is GOLD!!!!
> 
> *Also posted on Tumblr: HardcoreSupernatural*

You stretch your arms high over your head and yawn loudly as you enter the library. Seeing your boyfriend lounging on one of the chairs and several books surrounding him. A smile instantly takes hold of your face, thinking how amazing it was that this man was all yours.

“Good morning sleepyhead.” Dean chuckles a little looking over your messy bed attire. Your hair was a mess and you decide pants were not going to be on today. It was a well deserved day off and you were happy to spend it in your boyfriend’s big, comfy shirt.

You play with the hem of the shirt as you make your way over to Dean, kissing the top of his head. You sit down across from him trying to finger comb your hair. You gave up after a bit because of all the knots and notice Dean was staring at you. Lifting a brow and cocking your head towards him trying to prompt him to answer your confusion.

“Sorry, it’s just your messy hair reminded me of something.” He responds, finally sitting up and reaching his arm across the table. You give him one of your hands and he rubs the back of it with his thumb.

“Of what?” You question, resting your head in your other hand. Your tired eyes blinking slowly as you yawn again.

“The day I told you ‘I love you.’”

His answer was not what you were expecting and your lips start to tug as crows' feet grow on the corner of your eyes and a big smile captures your face. “Tell me the story.” You sit up a little straightener.

“It was a day after a hunt, a werewolf hunt to be exact, and the night before me and you had like the most amazing sex, ever.” He emphasizes. “And I guess the next morning I woke up before you...”

...Dean’s eyes slowly open to a dark room, shifting slightly to get used to the pitch black. Finally looking over to the clock that reads 6 o’clock while groaning a little. His body was so use to waking up in the morning, he found it irritating that he couldn’t get one day to sleep in, especially since he was with you. He rubs his head a little and turns to face you on the other side of the bed.

You were laying on your side, back to him. He could see the curves of your figure from the light shining under the door. He rests his head on his hand while lightly trailing his fingers along your back, thinking nothing but being in the moment.

His hand spreads out against the small of your back where he could feel goose bumps growing. He notices how soft your skin was and how happy he was to be with you. This type of relationship was all new to him and he wasn’t always sure he was doing a good job at being your boyfriend.

But in this moment, he didn’t need to act or think, he was just comfortable being there with you. And in this moment he knew the answer he had been searching for.

A groan escapes your lips as you turn on your back, head turning more to face Dean. “Hey.” you whisper.

“Hey.” He responded quietly, hand traveling up your naked body, stopping at your cheek while rubbing softly with his thumb.

“Y/N?” Dean asks, voice cracking a little. You moan in response. “I love you,” the words fall from his lips like honey and his thumb stops on your cheeks. Your eyes open to meet his, sparkling in the dim light. You lean against his hand on your cheek, turning a bit to kiss it.

You let out a small chuckle, “I love you, Dean Winchester.”

… “I swear when those words left those pretty, little lips I could have died. I was the happiest man in the world, still am.” He chimes, the wide smile on his face making your heart sting. “I am so happy with you and the fact that I get to have you in my life everyday is just, something that doesn’t feel quite real.”

You had never seen Dean so happy in your life and him telling you this story and how much detail he remembered, reminds you that he really does love you. And how completely happy and in love you are with him.

You give his hand a squeeze, “I really do love you, Dean.”

“And I will always love you, Y/N.”


End file.
